


Friday Night

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Beta Dean Winchester, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gags, Key Party, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Related, Restraints, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam loved those nights when he could host a party like this. Cold drinks, relaxed people, but with the underlying excitement went, it was time for everyone who wanted to participate in a night of pleasure.It was always exciting to find a second set of hands for playing with Dean.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Key Party  
> ABO Bingo Square: Alpha/Beta

Sam leaned back in his chair with a bottle of water in his hand while watching his guest mingle and flirt with each other. The unmistakable sounds and scents of sex in the air.   
  
Sipping at his water, the Alpha watched his mate in the middle of the room. Tight up, blindfolded, bound naked on a breeding bench and available to everyone who wanted to mount the beta.  
  
Sam loved those nights when he could host a party like this. Cold drinks, relaxed people, but with the underlying excitement went, it was time for everyone who wanted to participate in a night of pleasure.  
  
It was a key party but everything was allowed until it was time to draw a key from the bag and to leave with your partner for the night.  
  
These nights were always special for Sam because he loved finding a second set of hands to play with Dean, and the Beta loved them because...he simply could let go with the knowledge that his Alpha would keep him safe.  
  
Everyone invited was hand-picked, medically checked to be clean, and everyone had fucked with each other at least once. It was sworn in and knit-tight group of people and even as an Alpha, Sam had no problem entertaining his mate’s kink of simply being used without knowing who was using him.  
  
Stretching out in his chair, Sam watched his mate, like so many others. An Alpha who had been fucking Dean for the last ten minutes pulled out before his knot could tie him to the beta. The Alpha looked flushed while Dean tensed at the realization that he was denied his desire to get caught on a huge knot.  
  
Chuckling, Sam sipped once more at his water and the strong scent of warm water and spices reached his nose.  
  
Benny, huge Cajun that he was, dropped himself in the empty chair next to Sam while staring at Dean with hungry eyes.  
  
“Sometimes, I can’t understand how you can share such a nice piece of ass with others, Sam, yet I’m happy you do it. Gives me the opportunity to watch you mate like this.”  
  
Laughing at the Cajun’s words, Sam rubbed his half-hard cock through his dark slacks.  
  
“It makes him happy and what makes my mate happy, makes me happy, Benny.”  
  
The Cajun grunted while rubbing his beard. The scent of his arousal was so strong that Sam was surprised that Benny wasn’t already mounting Dean like a bitch, and the beta would love it.  
  
More than once had they invited the Cajun to play, and the big Alpha had an equally big knot much to Dean’s delight.  
  
“I know, I know. You explained it often enough. How long until the keys get thrown around?”  
  
Checking his watch, Sam noticed from the corner of his eye a new Alpha near Dean.  
  
Young, stylish, expensive with could taste. Clean-shaven but already with a five-o’clock shadow marking his face. There was something sharp about it that spoke to Sam on a primal level. It was rare that he felt attracted to a fellow Alpha but this one was like a hot chocolate on a day full of cravings.  
  
“That’s Michael. He’s new and comes with recommendations from Lucifer. I think they are brothers.”  
  
Grunting at Benny while watching Michael, Sam remembered the name and the information provided by Lucifer before Michael was cleared to attend the party.  
  
Sam knew he was staring, and Michael seemed to be aware of it because the Alpha turned around enough to stare back at Sam while lowered his zipper.  
  
Smiling while showing the edge of his teeth, Sam nodded in Dean’s direction before lifting his water bottle in a silent toast in Michael’s direction.  
  
The Alpha returned Sam’s smile while pulling his cock out only to thrust slowly into the Beta’s by now sloppy hole.  
  
Next to Sam, Benny hissed.  
  
“God be damned...idiot is hotter than should be allowed by law. I wouldn’t mind it should he draw my keys, to be honest. How long, Sam?”  
  
Licking his lips because Sam had the same thoughts, the Alpha answered without looking at the Cajun but kept staring at Michael.  
  
“Around two hours. It’s still enough time for you to have a round or two with Dean before everything scatters in the wind, Benny.”  
  
Without waiting for the Cajun’s reply, Sam placed his bottle down and walked through his guests until he reached his mate getting fucked by the new Alpha.  
  
Holding the stare from impressively coloured eyes, Sam stepped in front of Dean, opened his belt, lowered his zipper and lifted Dean’s head by his short hair.  
  
Dean moaned when he felt his Alpha’s cock slide into his throat through the ring gag while Sam tried not to blink while he watched Michael fuck his mate.  
  
There was something feral about the Alpha, something he shared with his brother Lucifer but where Lucifer was chaotic feral, Michael was all controlled violence.  
  
Licking his lips, Sam made a show of bending over Dean to get a closer watch of Michael’s cock penetrating Dean again and again while Dean did his best to suck his Alpha’s cock.  
  
“Is his mouth as good as his hole?”  
  
Looking up with a played bored expression, Sam thrust forward while holding Michael’s gaze.  
  
“Be lucky when it’s time to draw a key and you’ll find out.”  
  
Michael chuckled before his face jerked in pleasure when his knot caught on Dean’s rim, and if not for Sam’s cock in his mouth, Dean’s cry of pleasure would have echoed through the room.  
  
Sam was grateful for Dean’s wish to wear his cock cage tonight together with the thick metal ring around his balls.  
  
Pulling out of Dean’s mouth and getting dressed again, Sam went back to his seat, while counting the minutes until Michael’s knot would go down. Maybe he would invite the other Alpha to play outside of a party.  
  
When Michael finally pulled away fifteen minutes at passed and next to Sam Benny cursed before he got up while opened his own pants before he even reached Dean.  
  
Dean jerked hard in his bindings when Benny shoved the club he called cock into Dean’s hole and the Beta’s face twisted in pleasure while he surrendered to the burly Alpha’s hard thrusts.  
  
_Two hours later…  
_  
Sam walked inside the circle that had been formed by the people who wanted to take part in this part of the game. What happened after everyone left with the owner of the key was up to them. However, Sam stilled hoped that Michael would pull his key out of the bag when he stood in front of the handsome Alpha.  
  
When the moment came for everyone to reveal the key they had drawn from the bag, Sam smiled a hungry smile, which was answered by Michael in equal intensity.  
  
It promised to be a long night of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
